Monsters Don't Only Hide in the Dark
by Whiskey-Chicks-and-Hell
Summary: "She blocked it all away like she had been doing her whole life, she turned her emotions off. She let herself become the merciless monster, all humanity gone." When Natasha is cornered in Central Park Loki takes control of her mind. WARNING: Multiple Character death. Lemons.


The rain had just disappeared from the skies of New York and Natasha Romanoff was taking advantage of the empty streets. The moon had just broken through the clouds as she reached the forest in central park. Her damp curls clung to her pale cheeks as she walked, her mind was elsewhere, for she didn't notice the thud of footsteps behind her.

The footsteps at her back belonged to a tall lanky figure. His very form was permeated with mischief and when he stepped into the moonlight, his pale face was split into a cavalier grin. He was at her heels within moments of noticing his favorite Avenger. Loki had a natural fascination with the one person who had ever managed to trick the trickster himself.

Natasha caught the noise of the gods feet a moment too late. Her fiery curls whipped around as a hand caught her throat, shoving her against the nearest tree. "L-Loki." she hissed at the man as she clawed at his arm, trying to break free. "Hello Natasha," he leaned in close to her face, close enough to feel the heat radiating from her skin. "It's been too long."

The slender hand around her neck tightened its grip, cutting off most of her air supply. "What do you want?" she growled hoarsely, her nails dug into the flesh on his fingers as she tried to grip her gun... Which wasn't there... She left her weapons belt draped over the chair in her apartment, '_Dammit__Romanoff__. __Why__the__hell__did__you__leave__your__belt__?_' As she reprimanded herself for such a stupid mistake, the god began to speak.

"Such an inconsiderate way to speak to an old friend," he chuckled. "I just wanted to see

how my favorite mortal was doing." Loki feigned hurt. "This isn't how most would greet a_friend_." she spat the last word at him, "We both know you're not here for a visit. What are you planning?" As much as she didn't want to admit it, Natasha found something hypnotizing about his features, the square line of his jaw, his piercing eyes, the mischievous curve of his smile. Natasha couldn't help but find it all attractive.

"Oh ye of so little faith," he said softly. His grip lessened and his slender fingers

caressed her skin. Loki trailed his fingers up to her temples and tapped her skull gently. "Why must I be planning something to pay a visit?" She stared at him coldly, "Isn't that what the bad guy does?" she tried to pull away but was still trapped by the hand on her neck. "Why don't you just let me go on my way and in return, I won't kill you."

"Bad guy? What deems me a bad guy?" He hissed. "The simple fact that I tried to free

your insolent race from the shackles of freedom? The fact that I feel your race is one that is made to be ruled." His hands tightened once again around her trachea, he could feel the slight give of the fragile cartilage beneath his palm. "Your media rules you. They show you how you should be and you do it. Your people carve themselves into the images you see before you everyday. You're all just molded into being the people you're told to be. Is that really freedom?"

Her emerald eyes glared at him as she gasped for air, "You wanted to force your way to the throne. No kingdom captured in such a way has thrived. Even without the avengers kicking your ass you would have been overthrown." She growled and struggled against his grip, her hands pulled on his wrist as she gasped. Her air supply was being cut as his hand tightened further.

His head tilted to the right and his eyes flashed with anger. "I would have been the best

thing to happen to this realm." He hissed. Loki waved his hand at his side, conjuring the staff that his opponents had thought destroyed. In reality he had used his magic to create the illusion while his beloved scepter had been tucked away for safekeeping. "How about I prove to you that freedom is not the golden egg everyone seems to believe?" Natasha's eyes grew wide at the sight of the weapon, "No... Please..." she squirmed harder, trying to run before it was too late.

He pressed the tip of it against her breast. He could feel the way her mind locked into his,

she was now his puppet. Natasha gasped as she felt herself lose control of her mind, she was fighting it internally, trying to exterminate the gods influence. "Natasha," he whispered. "You're mine." Loki's hand dropped from her throat and he stepped back. Natasha looked up at him, "Yes, my king." she bowed slightly and looked at him, her green irises were replaced with blue, and internally she was being tortured.

Loki's chest swelled at her words. His eyes scanned over her, the way her hair

contrasted the pallor of her skin. "What do you say to having a bit of fun?" She nodded and smiled wickedly, "What did you have in mind, Sir?" she felt Loki begin to dig through her memories, he was pulling all of her most painful ones forward, making her relive them all. "Natasha," he murmured. "So much red." He located a particularly gruesome memory, a family that she had slaughtered when she was only twelve.

Natasha winced at the memory, "Please... Don't..." she begged as her icy blue eyes filled with pain. She could hear their screams, see the blood, see the faces of the children, barely younger than herself...She gasped as Loki replayed the most painful parts, she pressed her back up against the tree, "Stop! Please!" she pleaded with the god, tears welling up in her eyes. "But, I'm having such fun watching you." He chuckled darkly. She looked up at the god, "Please... I'll do anything! Just make it stop!" she sank to her knees, tears spilling over. "I'm sorry..." she whispered to the air "I'm sorry!"

"Natasha, so uncharacteristic of you to cry." He smiled. "Is it really that terrible?"Her blue

eyes trained on his face, "Yes! Please! Make it stop! I'll do anything you want! Please!" she cried out as the memory replayed over and over, each time more painful than the last. Loki glanced around, searching for something, anything really that would be more fun than this. Soon enough he spotted Stark towers. "How many of the Avengers are at the tower?" He asked, the spark in his eyes becoming malicious. Natasha watched him, "All but doctor Banner," she looked to the tower, "Thor was there yesterday, but I'm not sure of his current whereabouts," she looks back to the gods, "Do you have a plan your highness?"

He gazed at the tower with his eyes narrowed. "How about we permanently retire the

avengers?"An evil grin spread onto Natasha's face as she stood, "How would we do that, sir?" she looked up at the tower, identifying where each avenger's room was, including her own. "By killing them of course," he said nonchalantly. He turned to her with a evil glint in his eye. "Care to join me Romanoff?" She grinned, "I would _love_ too," she walked over toward the god who had offered his arm and she gladly took it. She led him to a back door of Stark Tower where they wouldn't be detected as easily.

"Now we lure them," he whispered. Loki grabbed her throat, backing her against a wall.

"Scream for me Natasha." Natasha nodded and covered her eyes with her hair before letting out a scream "Help! Please! Someone!" she shrieked in false pain as she pretended to claw at Loki's hand. She heard the clomp of footsteps nearby. "HELP! PLEASE!" she shouted as the Avengers rounded the corner. "Wonderful!" Loki released her and clapped in joy.

He spread his arms wide. "How nice that you're all still here." His eyes flashed devilishly

as he jumped at Tony who was still lacking his suit. "Ready to play?"

Natasha slumped to the floor dramatically, it was Steve and Clint who ran to her side. Steve picked her up to see if she was hurt and she snapped her eyes open to reveal the icy blue. She punched the soldier square in the jaw, sending him tumbling backwards. She trained her empty eyes on Clint, "Hello Hawk," she purred.

Loki slammed Tony to the ground grinning at his accomplice. "Oh Natasha, you're wonderful at this." He leaned down and ripped the tracking bracelets for the suit from Tony's wrists. Natasha chuckled devilishly, "Why thank you my king." she jumped and roundhouse kicked Clint square in the jaw, he tumbled backwards into the wall and she laughed, turning just in time to dodge a punch from Steve.

Loki's foot moved to rest on Tony's throat, cutting off his air. The man's face slowly began to drain of color and eventually turn blue. "Now Natasha, how painful would it be to let someone sit on the edge of suffocation?" Natasha looked at him, "Very painful, sir." Steve then pinned her against the wall "NATASHA! This isn't you! You would never work with this bastard!"

Loki sighed, leaning more heavily on Tony's throat. The trapped billionaire clawed at Loki's shoes trying desperately to get out from underneath his let her head fall forward, "Steve... Help me please..." she begged quietly, the soldier looked at her cautiously as Clint pulled himself from the ground. "Tasha, you gotta fight it. You gotta flush him out." Natasha screamed in mock pain and Steve dropped her, "Help me please..."

The god barely suppressed his smile as he continued to tease Tony. "Come on boys! You can save her!" He teased. Clint bent down next to her, "Tasha, I'm here it's okay." he caressed her cheek gently, Natasha's head snapped up, she grabbed his arm and snapped it, making the archer cry out in pain. As he stumbled, Natasha's legs wrapped around the Captain's throat, launching him to the ground, snapping his neck.

"That's my girl!" Loki cried as he crushed Stark's windpipe so that he could join in the torturing of Hawkeye. "Two to one Natasha, this doesn't look good for poor normal Clint Barton. Left with no superhuman abilities, and no one at his back."Clint looked to the redhead begging for help. "Nat, don't do this. Don't make me another red mark in your ledger. Please, c'mon Natasha I know you can fight this." Natasha looked at him and then to Loki, "Orders my king?" Clint's eyes went wide at the words, "Tasha..."

"Kill him, but make it slow, and kill him the one way you know he's always feared." He wrinkled his nose. "Make sure he screams as well."Natasha smirked and stepped toward the archer, she grabbed his hand and broke every finger, every little bone. He gasped in pain, "Tasha! Please listen to me! This isn't you!" Natasha laughed devilishly, "Oh its me Clint," she whispered into his ear, "I've just been enlightened. This man," she pointed to Loki, "Is ten times better than you. How could you even begin to compare..." she smirked and stomped on his broken hand, smiling as he cried out.

Loki purred, "Oh Natasha. You make this such a show." He tilted his head to the side, watching her intently. The sight of her slowly killing the man that she had protected so profusely filled him with an intense wave of looked up at the redhead, "Natasha, listen to me! Remember what happened when he had me under his control, he's using you!" Natasha punched him in the jaw, "Quiet." she purred and ran a hand through his hair, yanking his head back. to look at her. Clint's sky blue eyes met the redhead's, "Natasha... Please don't do this..." he winced as she yanked his hair, "Don't go back to that monster I met in Russia..."

The fiery haired assassin smirked at him, "Oh Clint... I wouldn't be going back. I am, and always will be the monster everyone thinks I am." she frowned, "You thought I was good... You thought the monster was gone..." Suddenly she slammed his face into her knee, "You want the monster? Well here she is." Loki looked at the woman and something flashed in his eyes, he knew what it was like to be a monster, to be cast out. "Natasha," the god muttered, her name sounding like it was meant to be on his lips. "Yes my king?" she looked to him, "Kill him. I see it hurts you to make it slow, just do it."

Natasha nodded and took hold of the archers head, a desperate apology hiding behind the icy blue shielding her usual green. Her arms moved in a quick motion and the man fell dead at her feet. "Done." she whispered, hiding her eyes from the god. He stepped to her, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back. "Come Natasha," Loki guided her out of the building and away from her dead followed him, keeping her eyes on the ground as she grappled with her own mind.

"Are you going to kill me now? Now that I've done your bidding?" she stared up at him, determination in her eyes. "No Natasha. You are not to be killed." An odd tone overtook his voice. "I have other plans for you and I." The god leaned forward and kissed her fiercely his tongue flicking against her was taken aback by the kiss, but after a moment she leaned into it, her hand found its way up to his silky black hair. She opened her lips hesitantly, allowing his tongue entrance. She pulled herself closer to him, crushing her body against his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, massaging her tongue with his. His fingers teased with a feather light pressure at her redhead pulled away slightly, "Loki..." she whispered, her body was still pressed to his, but her blue eyes looked into his, he could see the pain the icy blue was masking, and he could hear the pain in her voice.

"What ails you Natasha?" He cupped her cheek with his hand. "And do not expect a lie to fool me."Natasha sighed loudly, "Why did you kiss me? I thought you just wanted me to kill them for you..." she hid her eyes behind her curls, attempting to disguise the pain in her voice as well. "Well at first it was a game. I just wanted to see if you would do it." He said honestly. "But seeing the way you handled those two-" a shudder rippled through his body and the hand that still rested on her waist curled into a tight fist, scraping his nails across her hip. Natasha pulled back in fear as his hand curled, she was still afraid of him, even if he had shown kindness toward her.

"Do not shy away from me." He ordered. "I do not wish to hurt you." Loki's eyes filled with stepped toward him again after seeing the truth in his eyes, she kept her head down, not wanting to reveal the torture going on in her head. "I apologize, sir..." she whispered, stepping so she was not an arms length away. Loki sighed deeply. "I find you attractive Natasha. I desire to share in a more physical pleasure with you. Please." He felt unsure, the word please bringing up uncomfortable memories. Natasha's head snapped up as he spoke, she was speechless, no one ever asked her before... they just assumed they could take. She grabbed the gods hand and pulled him back into the tower, over the bodies of the fallen heroes, and to the elevator. She pressed the button for her floor and turned to Loki as the elevator started to move. She moved toward him hesitantly until their chests were touching.

"Loki..." his name slipped from her lips like a purr, when the god's eyes met hers she leaned toward him, "Kiss me." she ordered as the elevator neared her floor. His lips crashed onto hers in a flurry of lust and passion. His hands roamed her back freely, memorizing the curve of her elevator opened with a _**ding**_, she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as she pulled him to her apartment door. Her lips left his for a moment as she turned to unlock the door, as soon as it had swung open she pulled the god of mischief inside.

Loki followed in a way that could only be described as obediently. He lifted his control only slightly, knowing that the experience would be richer if she could take more control. He pulled her to him in another kiss and cupped her ass roughly. Natasha paused momentarily as his control lifted, thoughts of her dead friends began to creep into her mind's eye but she pushed them away as he grabbed her ass. She let out a small yelp at his touch before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him toward the bedroom.

He pushed her down onto the bed, crawling over her with movements like a jungle cat. His eyes never for a moment left hers as he brought his lips over her skin. The god planted kisses anywhere he could tangled her fingers in his dark locks as his lips roamed her body. She pulled off his coat and shirt her eyes wandering over his chiseled features, he wasn't the most muscular man but he still held glorious definition in his chest.

Loki's hands roamed to the fastening on her pants. He slipped fingers just beneath her waistband, watching her carefully for any moaned softly as she felt his strong, yet slender, fingers touch the sensitive skin at her hips. "Loki..." she purred as she brought his lips back to hers, her hands ran from his neck down his back, her nails dragging slightly over his pale skin, leaving long red marks. He tugged her pants down over hip bones to her knees as he let out a gentle growl.

His hands moved back to her ass to massage the tender skin through her panties. Natasha moaned his name as she kicked her pants off and let them drop to the floor, her hands shifted down to his waist, her delicate hands tugging on his waistband as she pressed herself into his touch. He moved his lips to her neck as his other hand roamed up under her shirt.

He nibbled and sucked at the skin over her jugular. Natasha's moans grew slightly louder as he attended to the sensitive flesh on her neck, in one swift movement she yanked his pants to his knees before pushing them off with her feet. The god of mischief was left in his undergarments, allowing Natasha a full look over his sculpted body. "Now this is hardly fair," he murmured against her skin as he tugged at the bottom of her shirt.

Loki smirked as he inched the fabric up little by little, teasingly slow. Once he had it over her belly button he leaned down and kissed her moaned with pleasure as his lips hit her skin, she moved her hands from his body to her shirt, firmly holding it in place. The skin already exposed held the ends of ragged scars, ones she did not wish for someone as flawless as a god to see.

"Please, do not hide from me that which I wish to see." He breathed against her skin. Loki moved his lips farther down to the inside of her thighs and his fingers teased at her panty line.

Natasha moaned softly before speaking, "What you wish to see is ugly, ragged and torn..." She pressed herself closer to him, longing for his touch. He pulled back from her slightly, looking in her eyes. "I wish to see all of you, whether it be ragged and torn or not. I can assure you I would find it far from ugly." He rested a hand atop hers gently easing her fingers open. "Please." She sighed at the touch of his hand against hers as she slowly pulled her shirt up, revealing a massacre of scars covering her body, some were small while lines against her skin, others were large pink bumps destroying the pale landscape of her chest and stomach. "I warn you that what you see isn't very pleasing to the eye," she whispered sadly as her fingers trailed across his.

Loki's eyes scanned the maze of scars across her upper body. "It is just another set of stories that create a beautiful past." He whispered as his lips descended upon the scars. He kissed each one gently, tenderly. Each scar got his attention and each scar was soothed with his cool lips. Natasha's heart swelled at his kisses, her hand cupped his cheek gently as he moved across the battlefield that was her body. When his lips reached hers she kissed him gently, passion building as their lips stayed crushed against each others. Her small hands shifted to his chest, feeling the beating of his heart and tracing the contours of his muscles.

His hands roamed to her panties once again, tugging them down without pulling his lips from Natasha's. He pressed his fingers lightly against her clit and rubbed in circles. The assassin's breath hitched as his slim hand reached between her legs, a gasp slipped through her lips as he began touching her. "Oh Loki..." she moaned, her hips bucking toward his touch.

Loki pressed a single slender finger to her entrance. Slowly, he pushed his finger into her hooking it gently. Natasha's breathing became ragged as pleasure surged through her. Her eyes, now a blue-green in color, trained on the god above her, she pulled his lips to hers as she teasingly tugged on his boxers. She felt his arousal pressed against her, her own desire growing from the feeling. "Patience my beautiful assassin." He chuckled.

He removed his finger trailing it down her thigh and leaving a thin line of her own moisture on her pale skin. His hips pressed into hers and he let out a gentle moan. Natasha arched toward him, her need becoming maddening. She pulled his boxers down further down his hips before whispering, "I'm Russian, we aren't a very patient people." she smirked and crushed her scarlet lips to his.

A growl fell from his lips and he grabbed at her hips roughly. He massaged her hip bones with his thumbs. His throbbing cock brushed against her thighs and he couldn't help but hiss at the sensation. The redhead's breathing became labored as desire ripped through her, she pulled his boxers further down his legs. She ground her hips against him, begging for him to take her. "Please..." she panted against his lips.

"Please what," he growled teasingly. He snapped his teeth gently against her neck. Natasha turned her head to the side, giving him more room to work his mouth against her neck. "Please take me." she begged, intense want in her voice. Her hands gripped his shoulders, relishing in the masculinity of his broad upper body.

The god obliged, thrusting himself into the dripping wet redhead beneath him. He moaned obscenely and paused to allow them both to adjust. A gasp of pleasure escaped her as she began to move her hips against the god. "Oh Loki!" she moaned loudly, her nails digging into his shoulders. "Take me!" she begged "Please!"

Loki's lips cascaded onto hers as he began to pump in and out of the pleading assassin. Quiet growls and mewls escaped his lips every so often as he fell into a comfortable rhythm. Natasha snarled against his lips, flipping them and placing herself on top of the trickster. She bobbed her hips up and down on him, faster and faster with each passing moment.

His head fell back and his fingers wrapped around her hips tightly. He could feel the blood vessels beneath his fingers popping as he guided her. Her fingernails dug into his chest as she moved on top of him, moans fell from her lips, his name mixed among them. "L-Loki!" she nearly screamed.

Loki's mouth fell open as he moaned loudly. His mewls mixing with hers as he began to meet her thrusts with a new roughness. The assassins body began to tremble as she began to reach her peak. Her hands wrapped around the god's wrists as she guided them up her body to her breasts. His fingers pinched and flicked at her nipples as he kneaded the perky flesh. Her tender breasts held a comfortable weight in his hands and a moan escaped his lips once again. Her moans grew louder with each thrust, she felt herself tighten around Loki's manhood as she reached her peak, she nearly screamed his name as she came. She collapsed against his chest as she rode out an orgasm, her body trembling with pleasure.

Loki continued to thrust into her with the same roughness until he as well reached his climax. His thrusts stuttered and halted as he reached his finish. He dug his nails into her hips with pleasure and finally collapsed back onto the pillows with an ineloquent grunt. Natasha's body was trembling wildly against the Asgardian beneath her, her breathing came in pants as she clung to his chest. His length was still inside her and every single movement sent a new wave of pleasure through her body.

Loki allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he panted. His palm rested gently on Natasha's thigh as his body relaxed into the mattress. Natasha pulled herself off of him as she rolled to lay next to the god. Her thoughts were swimming, half of her wanted to kill him for making her kill her friends. And the other half, wanted to stay in that bed with him for eternity.

His slender hand reached out, playing with her fingers, bending and lifting and toying with the joints. "You've got beautiful fingers." He mused quietly. She smiled to herself as she pulled the sheet over her body, "Thank you my king." she purred, her eyes looked at him, memorizing his features. Her head was swimming, trying to break his control while also clinging to it, like a lifeline in the middle of the open ocean.

"I do not wish for you to call me your king." He whispered as he moved to trace the scars on her upper body. She winced slightly as his fingers traced over the raised skin, remembering where every single scar came from and how she got it. "Then what shall i call you sir?" she looked into his eyes, the pain from her memories showing plainly through the blue.

"Call me anything you wish." He met her eyes steadily. Loki's features settled into an unsatisfied frown. "I do not enjoy seeing you in pain Natasha." Natasha hid her eyes, "I'm sorry." she muttered, trying to stuff her feelings back down. She blocked it all away like she had been doing her whole life, she turned her emotions off. She let herself become the merciless monster, all humanity gone.

"There is nothing to apologize for." He said softly. An unfamiliar feeling rose in his chest, a feeling that he could only identify as remorse. "I suppose it is my fault, and that I should be apologizing in your place." He brushed his fingers through her fiery curls. Loki had more plans whirling in his mind, but he genuinely did not want to create more pain for Natasha. "I'm the one who caused myself all the pain." she looked up at him, "I let SHIELD bring back my humanity. I should have stayed the monster that was Natalia Romanova, I could feel nothing, I just locked it all away..." she caught his fingers as they brushed past her cheek, she laced her own with his as she turned on her side to look at him. Some foreign emotion swelled in her chest, she began feeling something for this god. Natasha quickly pushed the notion aside, replacing it with more painful memories.

Loki allowed a sigh to fall between the two. "I wish you to be what you would like." His words were honest enough. "How would you wish to become that?" He inquired.

"I wish I could go back to how I was. I killed as I pleased and felt nothing..." she looked at him "You freed me from SHIELD partially. You helped me remember how it felt. Killing for fun..." she looked down sadly, "When I first came to SHIELD they tortured me. Making sure I knew who was in charge," she pointed to a series of scars just below her neck, "They made sure I couldn't revert back to Natalia Romanova..."

Loki's eyes flashed darkly. "What do you say to turning things around on them? Showing them that you are still capable of doing what they fear." He suggested. "We can crush the very crutch that this government relies on." She looked up at him, "How would we do that?" Mischief flashed in her eyes, "They would kill me the second I tried anything." she traced her thumb along his hand

"Tell them you've captured me. You're holding me prisoner. We'll be able to walk right in and then we can both use our strengths to take them down." He said gruffly. Natasha looked at him, slight fear in her eyes, "They know all my weaknesses, each one of them is trained in how to kill me." her heart pounded slightly, but she loved the idea of killing all of them. "That's where my magic comes in." He smiled.

"I'm there to protect you Natasha." He cupped her cheek."Y-You would do that?" she whispered, very few people had ever offered to take care of her, and she didn't expect the god of mischief and lies to be one of them. "Have I not treated you with care?" He asked. "Our past together may be rough but as of now am I not proving myself to have a heart?"She placed her hand on his cheek, "You have," she sighed, "I'm just not used to anyone caring. That's all..." no one ever seemed to care about the widow. Only a few were brave enough to get to know her, and even they never _truly_got to know her.

He placed a tender hand on her back. "Then let us take down this agency together." A mischievous smirk spread across his features. She smiled and kissed him, "Shall we go?" She smirked as her eyes got an evil glint, the blue shined brighter as she awaited his answer.

Loki slung his legs over the side of the mattress, pulling his clothing on sloppily. He held his hand out for Natasha, the grin not slipping from his face. Natasha took his hand, pulling herself up before slipping into the closet. She pulled on her catsuit before stepping out and greeting the god, "How do i look?" she said with a devilish tone in her voice. "Like a goddess," he purred.

"Now, let's create our mischief." He gestured to the blushed at his compliment before grabbing his hand and leading him toward the door, "Let's kill these bastards." she growled. As they reached the elevator she pulled him in for another kiss, "Thank you." she purred in his ear.

"My pleasure." He whispered. His hand slipped down to squeeze her ass gently before turning to the doors of the elevator waiting for them to open. Natasha squeaked as the god squeezed her, when the door opened she stepped out and waited for him.

Loki kept close on her heels. "We need to make the act convincing. What do you normally do to prisoners?" He whispered in her ear. She opened her mouth to speak but paused as she saw the bodies of her friends on the ground, "I-I..." she looked at them, her eyes wide as she looked each of them over.

"Natasha, focus. All that remorse you feel will be gone if we go through with this." He said forcefully. "Now what do you do to prisoners?" He placed stress on each word individually. Natasha took a deep breath as she turned away from their bodies, "It depends how much they struggle. With you I would imagine you would have some plan so there would be no struggle." she pulled out handcuffs, "But these, would be a necessity."

He stretched his wrists out giving a disdainful look to the confining pieces of metal. "Then I guess we'll be using those."Natasha looked at him, "We don't have to put them on you until we reach SHIELD." she took his hand and led him to the SHIELD vehicle parked outside, "You'll have to sit in the back," she looked at him apologetically.

Loki nodded and folded himself into the car. He wrinkled his nose at the stale air inside the confines of the vehicle. "Just get us there quickly."Natasha nods and jumps into the driver's seat, she starts the car and weaves them in and out of traffic, bringing them to SHIELD in less than ten minutes. "Here we are." she smiles wickedly

"Cuffs," he sighed. "What is their best weapon?" Loki asked quietly. "I need to know what we're up against. Natasha turned to him, fastening the cuffs on his wrists, "At the moment they have some machine guns. Nothing that could really hurt you." her voice goes quieter over the last sentence. "Loki?" she whispered as she looked up into his eyes. His eyes met hers asking her to continue as he adjusted his wrists in the cuffs.

"P-Promise me..." her voice was hesitant, "If they capture or kill me, that you'll kill every last one of them. No one lives." she looked into his eyes, pleading. "I promise," he said sincerely. Loki raised his hands to cup her cheeks, the task made more difficult by the confining metal around his wrists. "But I promise you they won't capture or kill you in the first place." Natasha smiled weakly and kissed him, "Lets go." she jumped out of the car, her game face on, she opened the back door and pulled Loki out with a false brutality so the guards watching them wouldn't catch a clue. She showed her ID badge at the door and they let her in, she guided him through security and once in the large SHIELD lobby she quickly unlocked the cuffs and drew her guns. "Shall we?" she smirked.

Loki's face split into a grin. "We shall." He conjured his staff and watched as the agents scrambled for their weapons. He threw energy blasts at any agent who got close enough to either of them to cause any damage. Natasha sprinted away from the god, shooting at agents up on the levels above them. She turned and saw agent Hill running toward her, "Hello Maria, Did you miss me? The monster you beat out of me all those years ago?" Agent Hill looked at the redhead, "Nat. Drop your weapon and I won't kill you." Natasha looked to the god, "Loki darling, should I drop my gun?" her blue eyes glinted with evil.

"I'm sure you can handle her without it, but please, do as you see fit." He sang as knocked four agents through a wall, killing them on impact. Natasha turned back to Maria, "You heard the man." she dropped the guns and looked at the other woman, "Now I get the pleasure of killing you with my bare hands." she grins and runs at her.

Maria went for her holsters only to realize that someone had lifted her guns already. "Shit." She threw her hands out to grab Natasha's gasped as Hill's hands wrapped around her windpipe. She was shoved against the wall, the brunette looked her square in the eyes, "NATASHA! Snap out of it!" Natasha growled and kicked Maria in the chest, sending her backwards. "And if i don't want to snap out of it?" she raised an eyebrow and sauntered toward the woman.

"You know how this ends Agent Romanoff. You know SHIELD wins." Maria said. Loki chuckled darkly. "I'm sorry darling, you're wrong." He directed his statement to Agent Hill before turning and throwing a blast at Fury who had finally joined the fight. Natasha looked at Hill, "How can you have any hope of winning when he has let the monster out of its cage?" she smirked, "Do you remember Maria? The long hours in the interrogation rooms? The beatings? The brainwashing?" Maria stared, horrified at the advancing woman, "I do. I remember it all. All the pain," she wrapped a hand around her throat and slammed her to the ground, "DO YOU REMEMBER?!" She screamed, rage building inside her.

"Natasha it was necessary!" She gasped, clawing Natasha's hand. "We had to do it! There was no other way!" Fury was now advancing to Loki, grabbing a small handgun at his side. Natasha was losing control and fast, with Loki's influence and her own rage her head was a jumbled mess. Natasha looked at the agent in her grasp. "I was nineteen...I was a fucking child." She slammed her into the ground once more, "YOU KILLED ME! You turned me into some pet that SHIELD could just order around. Well, not anymore." She slammed her down once more, as hard as she could, Maria Hill stopped fighting her grasp, she laid still on the ground, blood pooling around her dark hair.

Loki was actually slightly shocked at the rage rolling off Natasha in waves. It distracted him for long enough that Fury managed to get a shot off, hitting him the stomach. He cried out, his hands clutching the wound as his face distorted in pain. Natasha's head whipped around as she saw Loki stumble backwards in pain, "LOKI!" she screamed and ran at Fury. She kicked the gun from his hand and landed a solid blow to his jaw. He came back with a knife in his hand, he sank it into her shoulder and a snarl of pain erupted from the redhead. "DAMMIT ROMANOFF! Listen to me! He is using you!" He slammed his large hands onto her shoulders, she yelped as his hand hit her wound. "Don't touch me." she growled as she tried to shake him off.

"Natasha," Loki gasped. He could feel his magic whirling deep within him and he knew what was coming. His breaths became shallow and his eyes widened. "Destroy him." Natasha smiled wickedly and slammed her head against Fury's sending him stumbling, "With pleasure." She pulled the knife from her arm and looked to Fury, "Payback time." she growled "Natasha this isn't you!" He growled. "We flushed this from you. You aren't this monster anymore!"

Fury went for the closest weapon he could find, which happened to be a large gun laying next to Bobbi Morse's dead body. "You mean you molded me as your little _**pet**_." she spat the last word at him, "You told Clint Barton not to kill me so I would trust him. Then when he brought me here you nearly killed me. Making me think you were stronger." she chuckled, "Looks like the beast is out of its cage," she frowned angrily.

"It wasn't like that Natasha," he protested. "We were restoring your humanity." Fury yelped. "You weren't a pet!" Natasha snarled, "You took everything that made me who I am and got rid of it. You worked my brain harder than the red room did." she spat the last sentence at him. "You killed me. And made me into someone I'm not."

"You know that isn't true Natasha. You loved it here. Loki is just turning you into a pawn!" His one eye scanned her carefully, looking for flaws in her defense. The God of mischief lay behind her, gasping in pain and obviously fighting hard to hold something back. "Natasha please just kill him!" She snarled and plunged the knife into his neck, "Loki reminded me what it was like to be alive." She pushed his body down and ran to the god's side, "I can fix this. I'm so sorry!" she kissed him as she applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Natasha, I need you to listen to me." He said carefully. Loki's eyes held a calculated look. "With this injury I have to focus all my powers on healing, which means I won't be able to hold this form." He gasped as a wave of pain shot through his body. "Y-you will see me as I am. In my true form." He stuttered. His eyes met her pleadingly. "I will understand if you wish to part after seeing that."

Loki's words and explanations were cut off as his color began to fade. Waves of blues rippled across his skin and his Jotun form became visible. Natasha gasped and jumped backwards, she looked at the creature before her, "L-Loki?" she whispered, approaching hesitantly. Her confusion showing plainly in her eyes, "What are you?" she asked, her tone holding not only fear, but curiosity as well.

"I'm a frost giant." His tone held a new kind of pain. Pain that was held strictly within his emotions. "If you wish to leave I suggest you do it now." He whispered to the ceiling, looking anywhere but at her eyes. Loki could not handle another rejection like the one Odin had bestowed upon his past. Natasha hesitantly reached a hand toward him, asking permission before she touched him, "Loki," she whispered begging I'm to look at her, "You didn't run at the sight of all my scars, so why should I leave when you reveal who you truly are?" her rage had subsided and was replaced with another emotion, one she had never confessed to feeling before.

Loki turned to her, his eyes more vulnerable than she had ever seen them. "Scars are nothing compared to this. In Asgard, Frost Giants are the monsters held in children's stories. The ones parents tell their children about to keep them in bed. I suppose we would be comparable to the vampires of your realm, only Frost Giants are real." Natasha placed a hesitant hand on his cheek, the cold of his skin sent goosebumps up her arm, she sighed, "In the town where I grew up and was trained. There was a story about me... Parents and children alike all listened to it... There was a rhyme they would say aswell..." she dropped her eyes to her lap,

"_Close__your__eyes__, __stay__near__your__pillow__._

_Look__out__for__her__, __The__Black__Widow__,_

_Her__gaze__is__deadly__along__with__her__bite__,_

_Keep__yourself__in__bed__tonight__._

_With__hair__like__fire__she__roams__the__street__,_

_Looking__for__her__next__victim__to__eat__._

_Stay__away__from__windows__and__lock__your__door__,_

_Unless__it__is__the__Widow__you__are__calling__for__._"

Loki pulled her face to his tenderly, kissing her gently. "Beautiful Natasha." He stroked her cheek. "Who would have thought that monsters such as ourselves would end up here?" His eyes flashed with adoration for a moment before his tongue began its work once again. "Every god needs a goddess," he began slowly. "Stay with me, be my goddess." He proposed.

Natasha looked at him, "Loki...I am only a mortal... I may be a monster, but a mortal none the less." she looked down at the floor, "I am not worthy to be a goddess..." she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear her. "You are worthy, you have walked with gods as their equal!" He objected. "And you have gained the love of one as well. I would say you're worthy for that alone." Loki's voice dropped to a whisper.

"L-Love?" her head snapped up as he said the word that she had rejected from her vocabulary for so long, she looked at him, his blue skin and crimson eyes not even surprising her anymore. "Loki...I-I..." her voice trailed off as she looked at him. Disappointment colored Loki's features as he remembered her words from so long ago. "Love is for children." He quoted, barely audible. "I apologize, I should have said nothing." He snapped his head to the side, facing away from her as he tried to stand, wincing as pain shot through his abdomen. "I shall return to Asgard and have my wound tended to. There is no reason to bother you further."

Loki's emotions had shut down, his eyes were cold and his voice mechanical. "I thank you for the assistance you have given me this day." Natasha grabbed his hand, "Loki... Don't go..." Her voice sincere, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I'm just not used to being cared about..." she sighed, trying to figure out how to put her feelings into words."Loki, I love you." she looked at him, her eyes not trying to hide anything. "Please, let me stitch that up for you... I don't want you to go..." Her last sentence sounded like a whimper as she pulled his palm to her lips, kissing it gently.

"If you wish me to stay, then that is precisely what I will do." He gave her a tender smile and kneeled in front of her. His eyes scanned her face before he pulled her in close enough to kiss. Loki paused, their lips close enough to be able to taste the other, but not quite touching. He reveled in the feel of her warm breath on his skin before finally closing the distance and kissing her. "I love you too Natasha."

Natasha grinned at his words, she kissed him once more before pulling him gently to his feet, "Hospital wing, so I can stitch that up." She pulled his weight onto herself, smiling as they walked, after a few silent moments she looked up at him "Does this make me the goddess of mischief?" she smirked playfully as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh yes," he chuckled. "Most definitely." The doors for the hospital wings appeared at the edge of his vision and dreaded the stitching he was about to receive. "Must we really stitch the wound?" He asked sounding like a child.

Natasha giggled and laid him down in a hospital bed, "Yes, Why?" she smirked "Is the mighty god Loki getting scared?" Loki gave her a look and she leaned down and kissed him. "It's okay, it will be over soon" she grabbed her supplies and stitched him up quickly, "There we go," she smiled "Good as new!" her lips moved to his as she whispered, "I love you my king,"

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that." He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Although I'm willing to reconsider if I may be allowed to call you my queen." Loki kissed her shoulder and threw her a gaze that held nothing but love. "Because only a queen such as you would give me reason to prove that I have a heart."


End file.
